Yuri
Yuri (ユリ, Yuri) is a teenage girl who Light Yagami invites on a date to an amusement park called Spaceland. Appearance Yuri has brown eyes and collarbone-length black hair with bangs parted to the right. On her date with Light, she wears a cross-body bag, a parka, gloves, a miniskirt, and pointed-toe, high-heeled boots. Character Yuri seems to be a kind and joyful girl who holds affection toward Light. Plot Light Yagami asks Yuri out as part of his plan to discover Raye Penber's name so that he can write it in his Death Note. By asking her out, avoids arousing suspicion from Penber, whom he knows is following him. When the bus they are on is hijacked by Kiichiro Osoreda, Light writes a note to Yuri telling her that he will try to attack the hijacker with a technique his father taught him. Penber sees this and warns Light that it's too risky and to let him handle it. Light replies that he doesn't know if he should trust Penber since it is possible that he could be the hijacker’s partner. Yuri nervously questions what Light is saying, and he replies that during hijacks, there are often two criminals working together: one doing the hijacking, and the other disguised as a bystander. To prove that he can be trusted, Penber shows Light his identification, certain that Light cannot be Kira. Light, now having the information which he needs, drops a piece of paper from his Death Note onto the floor. Osoreda sees this and, as planned, picks it up and reads it, to discover that it is only date plans. When he looks up he sees Ryuk, and starts shooting him, using up all of his bullets. Osoreda then runs off of the bus and gets hits by a car, getting killed, just as Light had specified in his Death Note. In the manga, after everything has calmed down, Light comments on what happened, but Yuri, still somewhat in a daze, tells him that she still wants to go on their date. Light is surprised but obliges, and the two leave to continue with their date, while Ryuk remarks that "even human women" are stubborn. Sometime off-panel, Light tells Yuri that the date should be kept secret as it should only "belong in their hearts." Trivia * The name 'Yuri '''means "lily" (百合). * As stated in ''Death Note 13: How to Read, "It is assumed that Light Yagami was on close terms with Yuri even before he gained the Death Note." * Misa Amane refers to Yuri, as well as other girls, including Kiyomi Takada, as her "rivals," since they have dated Light. Misa says that she wins over Yuri "for having a more mature charm." * In the live-action adaptations of the busjacking scene, Yuri is not included. In the film series, the girl who takes the bus with Light is Shiori Akino. In the television drama, Light takes the bus alone. de:Yuri pl:Yuri Category:Humans Category:Manga characters Category:Anime characters Category:Female characters